Destruction Of Chaos
by SinonNight
Summary: Raven, a half-demon who struggled for control over her powers finally gets the chance of it; control. Yet, there's always a price. Jinx, thief and trouble-maker holds her own demons captive. Perhaps the defeat of one demon can awaken the other. There is no existence of Rage, she can feel now, there is only Chaos, restricted insanity.
1. Prologue

Wow, so this is what it comes to, the end. The world has finally gone chaotic. I'm not sure if I should laugh hysterically or find or a corner to hide myself and cry.

But as I lay here bleeding to death only one thought comes to my mind. _Is she okay?_

I wonder if she lived, or if any of my friends lived through this chaos that has been brought upon Jump City. I smile sadly to myself recalling the memories that we enjoyed just moments ago. Now, it seems that ages have separated that, and everything else.

I let loose a hysterical laugh, one insane enough to put you into an asylum. My vision begins to blur, before I lose myself to this darkness my ear twitches.

"_JINX!"_

Then everything fades completely…..


	2. Chapter 1: News

When is all started, I have no idea. All I remember was the constant pull of emotions one day, I couldn't feel anything. Before anyone knew what had happened they joked about our 'personality switch'; I wish it was only a joke…..

It began as a friendship, when I joined the Titans as an Honorary Titan. Kid Flash was the one who helped me turn to the side of good. It was not much later that I was moved to the original Titans tower; they didn't trust me you see. I wouldn't trust myself either, after all I was a wanted criminal, a professional thief.

It took time, but eventually all of the Titans, even Raven, learned that I could be trusted. Out of the five Titans, she was the closest one to me, right after her was Cyborg. It was a mutual relationship really, nothing more, nothing less. That was until Raven's emotions went out of control; she couldn't keep them in anymore.

The latch popped open as I made my way into the jewelry store, it was too easy. I'm not on a heist, though I do miss them, but I work for the Titans. Along with fighting the villains, I test security systems throughout Jump city. For about a couple months now I have been living at the original Titans' tower, you know with Cyborg and Raven, but we already discussed that.

"I'll have to report this to Bird Bra- I mean Robin." I said to myself.

This is what I do now I guess, not as fun as planning heists or other criminal activities, but I'm trying to come clean. So now each day is mostly filled with fighting pathetic criminals and checking security, not my most active days.

I grinned to myself as I opened up the glass containing precious rings, necklaces, and other priceless jewelry. This store's security was pathetic almost as much at those criminals. Their whole system was connected to one hack-easy sever, and that was just by me. Not the same as stealing since it gets returned anyway, but hey I love the adrenaline rush.

After stuffing a least two duffle bags I carefully exited the jewelry store. That was too easy a professional thief. If Gizmo and Mammoth decide to hit that store then it's done for. Feeling satisfied with myself, I created a portal that would teleport me to the Tower. My magic has grown stronger thanks to a bit of help from Raven, so now I can use what I call my mojo and manipulation over probability to do things like create teleportation portals or have pyrokinesis.

Just outside the door to the towers I could hear a faint argument thanks to my heightened senses.

"Raven you need to calm down!" a voice said, Robin maybe?

"I will not calm down; this imbecile has no right to insult me in such manner!" Raven yelled.

"Chill Rae, it was just a joke!" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Do not call me Rae!"

Jinx to the rescue before the world blows up….. I sigh opening the door and making my way up to what might be my doom.


	3. Chapter 2: Raven?

It wasn't my doom actually, I got close to breaking a couple ribs or two but hey, no pain no game.

When I arrived to where the action taking place was, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Beast Boy was wearing one of Raven's cloaks whimpering in fear, Robin was trying to make peace, and Raven….well she wasn't Raven looking anymore. It appeared that Beast Boy or someone dyed her cloak to resemble a rainbow. I'd hate to see if he did that to her leotard.

"Whoa, guys hold the argument the press is here." I say to them with my oh-so-Cheshire grin. All three Titans turn to glare at me, or what I thought. Raven's to-be glare suddenly transformed into a smile, not the small little side smiles but a huge ear-to-ear one.

"Jinxie! You'll take out side right? Even if it was a prank it was quite rude." Raven shouted. Wait, Jinxie? Since when did that nickname come up with her? It was usually Cyborg who used that, maybe she hit her head of something.

Then she did the most un-Raven like thing in the entire galaxy, she ran or did something, because all the sudden I was in a Starfire type hug….coming from Raven! I tried to fight off a blush at the sudden physical connection with the half-demon, this was unexpected.

"Did she- and hug….what?" Beast Boy stammered. Robin was a loss of words also as I remained in her grip. Dammit where was Cyborg and Starfire when you need them?! She loosened her grip on me giving the chance for me to escape from her physical prison. I rubbed my sides, that girl can hug almost as hard of Starfire.

"Okay who the hell are you and where is Raven!" I yelled. Someone obviously gave this Titan something, drugs or sugar I'm not fucking sure. She giggled at me, and only shook her head smiling before turning to Beast Boy and Robin. Holy fuck, she giggled! Last time I knew Raven does not giggle! Maybe I'm hallucinating or dreaming because I'm pretty sure I'm not drugged.

"Remember what will happen if you don't fix this, Beasty Boy. You don't want Rage having a fit again do you?" She said, her eyes quickly flashing into four red ones. Raven flashed Robin and I a full smile before leaving the room.

…

A few moments passed where the three of us were staring after her in wonder and shock. I turned towards the boys.

"Did you drug her tea this morning or am I going insane?"

"Sorry dude but you were already nuts. She's been acting that way all day! I pranked her to see if she would be her normal self, I didn't expect her to go demon on me!" Beast Boy whimpered.

The doors opened once again, it was Cyborg and Starfire. The robot-man gave us a puzzled look, obviously he just encountered Raven.

"Not trying to bust anyone's bubble but have ya'll seen Raven's behavior?" He asked. Our expressions, as well as a slow, silent nod gave him our answer. He blinked before shaking his head and moved towards the kitchen. Starfire remained standing- er- floating in the same spot before blowing up.

"Friend Raven is in the most glorious mood! We should keep her feeling the happiness!" She said excitedly.

"Not to ruin the mood Starfire, but I think Raven's having problems with her emotions. I pretty sure we already seen Rage and Happy." Robin explained slowly.

Raven's emotions have names, since when did that happen. What does he mean by her having 'problems' with them? I know she has to control her emotions but he's making sound like she's bi-polar.

"Friend Robin-"

"Starfire, we just need time to figure out how to help her." He turned towards me, "I presume the security needs upgraded." He eyes the two duffle bags at my sides, knowing they are obviously filled with jewelry from the store I recently checked.

I nodded in reply, throwing the bags to his feet. The bird boy handed the other bags to his companions, Beast Boy and Starfire, gesturing them to take it back to the jewelry store. The changeling quickly threw off Raven's probably only remaining blue cloak, before taking off with the alien.

I turned towards the Robin and the now, not shoving his face with food, Cyborg. They both glance at each other quickly before turning their attentions to me. The half-metal man looks nervous while the other one has a serious look on his face mixed with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm guessing you already have questions on Raven's emotions." Robin states. Boy Wonder, the oh-so detective, it's like he can read your mind to know what you're going to say.

"Well duh," I reply. "From the time I've been fighting against you to now I haven't seen…whatever that was."

Cyborg steps in, "Guess its story time then. Robin, lend a hand with this, Raven's emotions and powers are complicated….."


	4. Chapter 3: Glimpse of Happiness

**Note from viewer- Would be a great chance for Jinx to explore each and every one of Raven's emotions in her teasing manner, would bring out surprising reactions and counter reaction.**

**It would be nice to see Jinx mess with each of them, well if there's some way she can lock an emotion for a period of time for character development. Getting Raven emotion back should be a far goal since I would love to see how each emotion handles fighting villains. Makes for W** moments. :)**

Talking about magic and being confused about it is perfectly fine if you're human or have no idea about it. I, a sorceress, am ashamed to say that Raven's emotional magic-lock-voodoo shit blew my mind completely.

"Whoa, hold the phone, you're telling me that Raven can go inside her own mind?" I ask completely shocked.

"It helps her meditate and keep her emotions in check, that's what she told me when BB and I were in it." Cyborg stated. He can handle this so greatly from when he found out. Am I the only sane one here? I silently chuckle to myself, quite the opposite if my conscience must say so.

"Her powers are based off emotion, and because of that she needs to keep in control of them. How terrible it may sound but the more she feels the more her powers can go haywire." Robin said. I looked at Boy Wonder in amazement for once in my life. How can these people handle this so calmly?

Raven, it seems, is more complicated than I realized. Sure I knew her powers were based off control and focus, but off emotions? That sounded like the world was saying fuck you no feelings or emotional relationships for you, have a nice life bitch. I just never thought, as a former villain and as a hero, that Raven could be facing some serious emotional problems. I just thought that she tried to get to emotional with relationships because someone left her. People come and people go, it's pointless to make a bond if you know they're going to end up leaving, right?

"So we have a bi-polar Raven on our hands now?"

"Basically, yes."

"Do you know how we're gonna deal with this until she fixes herself?"

"Nope, not a clue once so ever."

Both Robin and Cyborg has on nervous grins and they glanced at me and then the door to the room hallway.

"Well, Jinx it was nice knowing you." Cyborg laughed.

"Tell us when it's okay to come back." Robin nervously grinned.

Before I could do anything they already ran out of the room, probably to get the T-Car.

"Hey you little-!" I yelled, it was pointless to even continue.

Those son-of-a-bitches leaving me alone with that thing that's in Raven's body, who knows which and what her emotions will do! Okay think Jinx think, you were one of the top H.i.v.e. students, this can be solved through strategy. Let's see my choices here, I can leave just like the boys because I doubt that BB and Starfire will return, stay here an avoid Raven as much as possible, or I could actually try to help her through all of this; it was already chosen.

"Jinxie!" A voice screamed. Once again for the second time today I was hugged viciously by the 'Happy' Raven.

"Raven-so good to see you too, you haven't changed yet. Why is your cloak pink?" In her process of killing me I noticed that her cloak had taken on a pink coloring.

"Hahaha, because it's my favorite color, that's why I like your hair and eyes so much; they're pink!" She replied enthusiastically.

That was kind of nice I guess, who knew Raven liked the color pink. I'm not sure whether or not to use this for black-mail, I'm pretty sure this half-demon would kill me for it.

"So you're Happy then?"

"Yeah, when am I not happy?"

Well to name a few, how about when I first came here, or when BB pulled that prank on you, or when Starfire managed to dye my hair purple when she tried cutting my hair. She did give a good chop off the horns though, I have to admit I miss them but now my new spikey short hair can do as well. Besides it got pretty old when my old teammates always made a grab for it.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"Yay villain time, let's save the day!" Raven, or Happy, screamed. She literally skipped down around the room in a happy-like fashion. That girl has as much energy as Starfire; those two could compete and tie on who was the brightest around. I glanced at the screen; it was Control Freak in a local Electronics Store.

"Great, this will go so smoothly." I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

"Time to go!" With that I was suddenly grabbed and flying through the air desperately clinging onto Happy. Note to self, research spells on how to fly.

"Can't we just teleport?" I ask over the rushing wind.

"Why, and waste the fun? This is so much more fun than teleporting!" She laughed.

We are so doomed….


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Villain Games

It actually wasn't that bad fighting alongside Happy, but we didn't actually fight.

When we arrived at the Electronics Store Happy had it in her own mind that we would just rush the heavy villain.

"We need a plan Happy; you just can't rush a villain." I explained to her.

"We can with the power of joy and happiness!" She exclaimed running through the store doors.

Raven and I usually get along in battle, together we were unstoppable. We were the two sorceresses who fought side by side, how spells could never be matched. We took down enemies quickly, never giving them a single thought. Now I'm not sure what we are.

"Wait for me!" I cried after her.

As usual, once stepping into the store it was a mad house. There was TVs, Xboxes, and other electronics destroying one another. Control Freak, of course, was the cause. That heavy villain never actually sought out of the stores he controlled, he mostly just watched them destroy each other before claiming the victor as his prize.

"It is I, Control Freak, ready to rain doom upon you Titans-where's everyone else?" Control Freak confusedly declared.

"Uh, they're not available." I replied.

"Why not?! This is going to be no fun if there's only one of you!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" Happy giggled.

I sighed, this would have been an advantage since he had not seen Happy; time for Plan B. Wait, I can't put Plan B in motion because there was no Plan A! Thank you Happy for forming these plans with me before battle!

"Gah, what's wrong with the dark one!" Control Freak cried out in surprise.

"Uh, she has some issues at this moment, kind of why everyone else bailed on me. I'm stuck with her now." I sighed.

"Stuck? Come on, this is no fun. I know, let's go to a carnival or actually play one of these games!" Happy replied.

The heavy villain and I both gave the pink Raven a questionable look. We were going to play games with the enemy? Raven's happy side is a relief on the fact she can feel something but this was too much, but on a second thought.

"That sounds like a good idea Happy; we are surrounded by dozens of TVs, game systems, and games. Why not make the most of it?" I edged on.

If Control Freak agrees to this we could actually just sit on our asses playing games like Call of Duty or some other multi-player game. In this he will be so focused he won't noticed the hand-cuffs being placed on him. It's a win-win situation, for us of course.

"I am Control Freak; no one can beat me at video games!" The heavy villain yelled.

"Happy for one this whole day I'm happy that you're you." I grinned before being crushed in a hug once again.

That's how we took out control freak, by playing video games. Raven's happy personality isn't all that bad.


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Fear

That's how we were found, playing video games with a villain. I have to say it was an interesting crime fighting day.

"So Happy, why are you always Happy?" I ask on the way back.

Of course we were flying; Happy insisted on it once again being it was 'fun.' I still have yet to find a flight spell, and then Happy says we can fly together throughout Jump. She'll 'teach' me how to fly the right way, to enjoy it to its fullest.

"What is there not to be happy about? Raven and I, we are one; we have friends who are our family, shelter, and food. We have everything we need don't we?" She replied, a grin still plastered on her face.

"You know you are very wise for a Raven's 'Happy' emotion. Speaking of which how many more of there are you?"

"Well there's Brave, Knowledge, Timid, and Rage. They are more of the main emotions, including me, that Raven expresses but there is also Love, Rude, and Sloth. You'll meet them all later though." She laughed.

"So which one of you is next?"

"I can't tell you that silly, it'll ruin the surprise!"

_I ran, gasping for breath, how long could I run from this thing? The lack of oxygen burned my lungs but I kept pushing forward. I have to keep going, if I don't we're all doomed._

"_Doomed you say? You were doomed once you opened up the gates up me. We are one you and I, you can never escape Chaos!" A voice boomed._

_I wanted to reply back, 'Well if say we are one I'm sorry to break it to you but I work solo when it come to my mental health', but I couldn't; it would be a waste of breath, a waste of energy that I have so very little of._

"_You can't escape me little one, I rule over you in this domain, YOU ARE MINE"_

_I felt pain explode everywhere, everything hurt so much. This was worse than it was when my old team and I were punished for failing the Headmistress at H.i.v.e._

"_Jinx?"_

_What was that I just heard? I think I heard my name, but didn't everything, everyone just disappear in this barren landscape. I try to open my eyes that I didn't realize were shut, the pain was to overbearing even for that simple task. _

"_JINX!"_

_I start to feel myself fade away._

I wake up in a cold sweat, throwing hexes everywhere; it was only a dream. In my blurry vision I can tell I'm on the couch in the Titan common room, I must have fallen asleep while doing something. From the spell books littered across the floor I can tell it's from researching spells.

Once my vision clears up I notice a shadow that the TV and other items were damaged from my hexes. Cyborg and Robin are going to kill me. Something, a shadow to my right, appears to be moving. Is it shivering in fear?

"Happy?" I call out. I can't remember if Happy went to bed after we got home from our time with Control Freak.

The shadow moves slightly towards me, finally revealing itself. It was Raven, an emotion of Raven it seems, but not Happy. The emotion is wearing a gray cloak with the hood up, hiding her face. What I can see in her eyes is fear.

"Who are you?" I ask to the still, shaking girl.

"Timid….."

So this is Raven's shy side, her fear. I can't help but notice how she glances at me and the dark several times. Is she afraid of me?

"Look I'm not going to bite your head off or anything so chill out." Oops, that only made her shrink more at the words 'bite your head off.' Let's try this again shall we?

"I mean," softening my voice, "that I'm not going to hurt you okay. I'm your friend here, since your Raven's emotions you should know that."

"What if you turn bad again? What if you decide to hurt me? I don't know how to deal with you." The shy emotion said, her eyes tearing up.

Great Jinx, not only are you making Timid cry but she thinks you're bad. Dammit, now I have to watch what I say.

"Timid, I won't turn bad again okay? You know that if I was going to I would have done it already."

"I trust you, I guess. I'm sorry for beating you up. I'm sorry you making fun of you. I'm sorry-"

I put my hand over Timid's mouth; this was getting annoying very quickly. Is this how it was when Cyborg and Beast Boy met this emotion?'

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry. It's over done with, in the past, don't worry about it. Okay?" I told her.

The shy emotion nodded quietly, feat still obvious in her eyes. Hopefully today we will be villain free, but then I'll have to take her with me to check some security.

"Today we're going to check some security, break in a store to see if the alarms work well. Everything will be repaired and returned once the inspection if done. Can you handle that?" I ask her, controlling my temper. She nodded once again; some of the fear has finally faded.

This emotion needed to not fear so much, but it reminds me of my dream and what I felt. Must be some coincidence that this emotion was there after my dream.


End file.
